the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Kimple
Terry Kimple is the high school best friend of Cleveland Brown. He currently works alongside Cleveland at Waterman Cable and now he serves as an unofficial fifth member of The Guys. As of "Terry Unmarried", he is now married to Paul Kimple. Biography In the 1984, Terry went to high school with Cleveland, and the two became the best of friends, playing baseball, picking up chicks, and partying. Cleveland introduced marijuana to Terry's life and got him hooked. One day, while puffing the magic dragons, the principal caught them and threatened to expel them both. Terry told the principal that he was the one who got Cleveland hooked on weed, whereas to diminish Cleveland's punishment, and keep him in school, but at the risk of getting himself expelled. Terry told Cleveland that unlike himself, he had a life ahead of him and it would be a crying shame if he let it go to waste, all because of some stupid drug-related expulsion, sullying his clean record. This great, heroic sacrifice would be the last Cleveland and Terry would ever see of each other, for a long, long time. In "Birth of a Salesman", Terry was working at Waterman Cable, as per usual, for his current life, and he was surprised to see Cleveland Brown as he lived and breathed, walk right into his workplace. The two happily reunited and caught up, after an expository flashback, to Terry's aforementioned heroic sacrifice. Episode Appearances *Birth of a Salesman *Good News Bear *From Fatness to Fitness *The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb *Ladies' Night (Cameo) *Love Rollercoaster *Field of Streams *Once Upon a Thyne in New York (Cameo) *Gone With the Wind *A Cleveland Brown Christmas (Title Card) *Buried Pleasure *Brotherly Love *Our Gang *You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown *Fat and Wet *Little Man on Campus *I'm a Midnight Joker *Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin' *It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown *Beer Walk! *Terry Unmarried *Frapp Attack! *The Blue, The Gray, and The Brown *Murray Christmas (Special Opening) *Roberta's Got a Brand New Boy *The Essence of Cleveland *Like a Boss *To Live and Die in VA *Ship-rect *Your Show of Shows *This One Thought at Bible Camp (Cameo) *BFFs *All You Can Eat *Mama Drama *There Goes El Neighborhood (Non-Speaking Cameo) *American Prankster *A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women *Women in the Workplace *Nightmare on Grace Street *Das Shrimp Boot *Skip Day *Dancing With the Stools *Die Semi-Hard (Die-Hard Version) *A Walk Down Cleveland Lane (Younger Version) *The Way The Cookie Crumbles *Escape From Goochland *Flush of Genius *A General Thanksgiving Episode *Fist and the Furious (Mentioned) *Brownsized *Wide World of Cleveland Show (Italian Version/German Version) *Here Comes the Bribe (Non-Speaking Cameo) *California Dreamin' (Stand In) *The Hangover: Part Tubbs *Cleveland Moves Out Trivia *Terry's appearance and personality is loosely based off of Matthew McConaughey's. *Terry has been charged with two DUIs as of "Birth of a Salesman". *Terry worked briefly as a stripper and prostitute in "Brotherly Love". *Terry has a son named Little Terry, that was birthed by a woman he had a one-night-stand with, as seen in "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'". *Terry is currently married to Paul. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Caucasians Category:Blondes Category:LGBT Category:Waterman Cable Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Baseball Players